godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Monster Island
A anime Kaiju/Survival movie set in the Godzilla franchise produced by Studio Ghibli and directed by Shusuke Kaneko. The movie centers around a rescue team ending up stranded on Monster Island and must find survivors of a plane that crash-landed on the island and find a way off all the while staying one step ahead of the fauna and Kaiju, including Godzilla. Synopsis In the year 2048, humanity managed to round up a good portion of the giant monsters known as Kaiju and place them on the island of Solgell (thus giving it the title of 'Monster Island') as both containment and means of studying them. However, all their work was undone and the humans on the island were chased off after finally capturing Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, who quickly claimed dominance over the other Kaiju and the island as his own territory. Two years later, a cargo plane ends up caught in the midst of a devastating electrical storm and ends up crash-landing in the center of Monster Island which has now been deemed a restricted zone but not before setting off a distress signal. The next day, a team consisting of both American and Japanese soldiers and scientists are deployed for a search and rescue operation spear-headed by Commander Jun Kaito, among them being Dr. Hiroshi Kamata (a former scientist who was once stationed on the island), Amy Ishigara (Hiroshi's Japanese-Hawaiian student and Kaijuologist in training), Captain Travis West, and Maru Tomaki. Their plan initially consists of having military units to draw the attention of any Kaiju while the rescue team goes in, retrieves any of the crash survivors, and both teams fall back. Upon arriving at the island, the military drops bombs to draw out any Kaiju that may present themselves as obstacles. Unfortunately, the Kaiju in question turns out to be Godzilla. In an intense battle, Godzilla, along with several reptavian creatures called Servum, manage to wipe out most of the military units, Kaito being among the casualties and brings down the rescue team, leaving them stranded on Monster Island. The rescue team continues onward, hoping to find the crash-site as well as any survivors before finally heading off to an abandoned facility to send out an SOS. The team comes across a large field leading to the discovery of several, large bull-like creatures. The team is then attacked by the serpentine infant Servum which manage to kill two soldiers. Upon escaping, the team comes across the ruins of a lost civilization and decide to make camp, unaware Godzilla is on their trail. That night, Amy watches Anguirus feed and comments on how beautiful yet terrifying the Kaiju can be. The next morning, the team stumbles upon the lair of Kumonga who nearly eats Amy only to be driven off by Maru who sets her webbing on fire at the cost of his life. The team carries onward after briefly mourning his sacrifice. The rescue group comes upon a large valley which they intend to use as a short-cut only to realize they've stumbled onto the territory of Zilla, a large theropod Kaiju related to Godzilla's species. To make matters worse, Godzilla has caught up to them and the two Kaiju fight each other with Zilla trying to defend her territory which results in the King of the Monsters claiming victory and sending her running to lick her wounds. In the midst of their battle, the group managed to slip away to the crash-site where they finally meet the sole survivors; a young woman named Naomi and her mother Sarah who reveal the other passengers died in the crash or eaten by Meganula while searching for food and water. The team decides to take a rest for the night and carry onwards later. That night, the team is beset upon by Meganula and their queen, Megaguirus who manage to kill several soldiers before the Meganula are attacked by their natural predator Rodan. Among the chaos, the group manages to escape but the battle between Rodan and Megaguirus has also attracted the attention of Godzilla who briefly engages Megaguirus before chasing after the humans while the former flees from Rodan. When morning breaks, the team manages to reach the facility, Godzilla not too far behind where they discover a broken down Mass-produced model MechaGodzilla. While Kamata and Travis work on getting the communications back up, Travis and one of the soldiers named Ken attempt to buy them some time and go against Godzilla, Amy commandeering the MechaGodzilla and Ken arming himself with rocket launcher, Ken naming off all the people who died on the island before he finally flips off Godzilla who kills him with his Atomic Ray and dispatches Amy. Kamata and Travis's SOS gets through and a naval fleet is on the way to pick them up. Unfortunately, Godzilla arrives and begins attacking the group. However, Amy manages to catch up and rescues the survivors and the team before burying Godzilla via an underground explosion set off by him firing the MechaGodzilla's rockets at the geothermal vents used to power the facility. The team manages to escape before Godzilla pulls himself out and return inland either out of being tired or out of respect for the humans besting him. After returning on land, Amy gives Travis a kiss, hinting at a possible relationship between them. Monsters featured * Godzilla * Anguirus * Kumonga * MechaGodzilla * Megaguirus * Meganula * Meganulon * Monster Island Bulls * Rodan * Servum (infant and adult) * Zilla Category:Kaiju Films Category:Animated movies Category:Survival films Category:Films set on Monster Island